


Upside-Down, what about now?

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: "Damnit now i gotta play mama hen...", Dustin Henderson is worried, F/M, Gen, Good Significant Other Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Protective Lucas Sinclair, i love steve's character development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: “Max is missing!” Dustin’s panicked voice came through the supercomm that morning.Shit.Okay, Steve didn't know when he started getting concerned about these little shits, but now one of them is missing, his worrying hits new levels.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington & Everyone, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Steve Harrington & The Party
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Upside-Down, what about now?

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh

“Max is missing!” Dustin’s panicked voice came through the supercomm that morning.

_Shit._

“What?! Where the hell is she?!” He yelled, already getting up and getting a jacket on.

“What part of _missing_ don’t you fucking understand?!” came Lucas’ voice in the background. Usually, Steve would scold him for his language, but this was deep shit. One of his—wait, no—one of _the_ kids was missing. If she was hurt…

“Okay, I’m on my way, where are you?” He asked urgently, getting in his BMW.

Static feed responded. Shit, shit!

“Hello? Dustin, this isn’t funny, cut it out!” he hit it, before he realized he heard something. Words?

Wait, not words…

There was breathing. It was sort of harried, as if someone had just run away from something.

“Dustin?” He asked.

“Steve?” Dustin’s voice came out. Steve breathed a sigh of relief before wondering what the hell just happened.

“Was that you joking around? I heard breathing.” He said as he turned a corner, before realizing something else. “Wait, shit, where are you?”

“Okay, 1. I’ve got to kind of breathe to live, Steve, so... And 2, we’re at the Hopper Cabin.”

He had visited El a handful of times, so he knew his way there. “Hopper Cabin, got it.”

He quickly jumped out the car when he got to the woods and he ran towards where he knew the infamous cabin to be.

He kicked the door open, not even bothering to knock, and then saw Eleven crossing her arms stubbornly, with Lucas holding a blindfold and arguing with her.

“Okay, shitheads, what the hell’s going on?” He asked. Everyone stayed quiet.

Dustin blurted out, “We want Eleven to find her by the mind trick shit she does, but she doesn’t want to and we really kinda have to.”

Steve groaned. Why was he cursed with children, of all things?

He walked over and bent down to meet El at eye-level. She had a stubbornness in her eyes, the same one he had seen in Hopper’s eyes at the Byers house.

“Okay, El, why don’t you wanna find her?” Steve asked.

“Not friend.” El responded. Damnit, hopefully this wouldn’t be too hard.

“Well, Will wasn’t your friend at the time and you still found him.” He reasoned. She looked down at that and her expression softened.

She looked back up, seemingly with a new reason. “Mike wanted to find Will.”

“Yeah, well, Mike wants to find Max, don’t you, Mike?” Everyone apart from El gave him a glare so intense, that he couldn’t say no.

He nodded. “Y-Yeah El, I do. I do.” He said. El’s expression crumpled and she turned to the TV grudgingly and went to a white noise one, grabbing the blindfold from Lucas and putting it on. Steve watched intently, gripping the nail-bat tightly.

There was silence, except from the white noise from the TV, Steve focused on El.

“I see her.” She said suddenly. His heart beat faster.

“Where is she? What’s she doing?” Lucas asked.

“Hiding.” she replied. Will, Mike, Lucas and Dustin exchanged glances, but didn’t say anything, which Steve found strange. “She’s… scared.”

“Shit, shit.” Lucas muttered. “Where is she? Who is she hiding from?”

There was an even bigger silence.

“She’s here.”

The lights flickered, the main lightbulb going off.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Dustin said, voicing his thoughts. “She’s stuck in the upside-down.”


End file.
